


Memories on the walls

by Hyfriancarousel



Series: Smile 4 May [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Photographs, Post-True Ending, Reminiscing, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Trencil thinks about his past relationships while his daughter just wants down the stairs.
Relationships: Nat Vancey & Trencil Varnnia
Series: Smile 4 May [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Memories on the walls

Trencil looked through the framed images placed on his stairway wall. Many different faces he had shared glances of love with looked back from within the frames. Some embarrassed, some neutral, some happy. And most featuring floating clothes, of course. Paintings were the only ones he was completely shown in.   
He had solo pictures of his loves, but he liked their couple pictures more. It was always sad to put them away when guests came over, as they were immediate tells he was a vampire. It was also a shame he couldn’t show up on camera. It would have been nice to see if he was happy.

From paintings, to photos in black and white, to color, he had recorded pieces of his past. He had the history of photography on his wall. He had kept every single one, making sure they were in excellent condition. 

His partners over the years were simply decor to the unknown eye, but to him these frames held many memories. To see faces lost to time so long ago was comforting and a marvellous way to remember the past.

It was hard to accept that none of the people in the pictures were alive today.

Trencil slid his fingers on the frames, careful to not scratch them with his long nails. He stopped at one wooden frame, the one at the very bottom of the stairs.

It was of him and his most recent love. Unlike the other pictures of couples, this one contained over two people. Clothes floating by a chair that was occupied by a smiling, lovely figure. On their lap sits a smiley child. His beautiful daughter. Trencil took the image off from its hook, pulling it closer.

It had been a while since he had truly looked at the face of his bride. She was always so happy, even when Trencil wasn’t. What could he say? Anything related to the darkness of his shadow was his domain. But his wife was like the sun.

Curious of the shadow. 

Usually that would drive Trencil away, but she had been different. She didn’t want to disturb it. She wanted to coexist with it. Perhaps that’s why? She could never understand the shadow, but she didn’t need to. Something about that had always stuck with Trencil.

The kindness. The empathy. They supported each other instead of destroying one another. And even though Trencil still didn’t care about the happy and bright, he couldn’t help but smile back at the photo in his grasp.

“Dad, what are you doing?”

Ah.

Nat stood on the steps of the staircase, staring at her father from couple steps higher up. Trencil faced his now 13-year-old daughter, finally realizing he was in her way. He chuckled before moving aside, letting Nat leave the descending twelve step prison.

“Simply recalling the past, dear.”

Nat hopped down. The wooden floor underneath creaked as she did, not so happy about the sudden pressure. Nat moved closer to her father’s side. A thing not so common anymore, but still welcome. Trencil turned the picture in his hold so Nat could see.

She scanned the picture under the slightly reflective cover and grabbed her coat.

“That’s mom’s picture.”

Trencil nodded with joy. It appeared Nat could still recall her mother.

”It is a photograph of our little family. I believe you were around five when we took this.”

He leaned down, pointing at the much younger Nat on the photo. The older Nat’s eyes peered down, away from it. 

Right.

It most likely hurt to think about.

“I am sure she is very proud of you.”

Trencil wrapped his arm around Nat’s shoulders. He tried to be comforting, reassuring that nothing was ever truly lost. Communication with a simple touch. 

Maybe he was afraid that Nat would push him off and avoid him.

Instead, Nat hugged him.

Trencil almost dropped the photo from sheer surprise. His daughter, showing affection? She had stopped doing that after turning thirteen! Well, she had shown that she cared more at and after the Habitat, but this was still shocking.

”I love you, dad.”

The shock melted into a pleasant warmth, the type you feel when you sit in front of a fire with a cup of hot chocolate and snuggled under the blankets on a winter evening. Trencil returned the hug a bit cautiously. He didn’t want Nat to think he was too “uncool”.

“...I love you as well.”

They stayed there for a while, hugging in a gentle silence.

Finally, Nat pulled away.

“Can you...tell me about her?”

Trencil batted his eyes.

“Were you not going somewhere…? Outside, perhaps?”

Nat grabbed on her coat again, looking away from her dumbstruck father.

“...I can go out later...”

She raised her gaze.

“I guess I want to…I don’t know...spend more time with you? Maybe you’re not so “lame” after all.”

Perhaps the Habitat was her turning point. Oh well, Trencil wouldn’t complain. He flashed her his signature fanged smile.

“If that is so, I’ll gladly show you more pictures of your dear mother. I have a lot of pleasant memories to share.”

Nat nodded. She smiled, even though she tried to hide it with a turn of her head.

”Thanks, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Photos.
> 
> Part of a Tumblr event called Smile 4 May by milky-habit. 
> 
> http://milky-habit.tumblr.com
> 
> Trencil and Nat deserve to have a good relationship.


End file.
